1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for bracing pipes and other loads suspended below ceilings, floors, beams and the like, against sway and seismic disturbances, and in particular to a bracing clamp and connector assembly that permits fast attachment to hanger rods and the like without the need for disassembly and reliably sustains heavy loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many products and assemblies thereof utilized by building, plumbing and electrical contractors for bracing and supporting pipes, ducts, sprinkler systems, fans, air-conditioners, electrical cables, communication lines and other loads from ceilings, beams and floors. These products include clamps, braces, cables, hooks, straps, hangers, plates, brackets, among other items.
In many instances, a clamp is used to connect one end of a brace, such as a bracing pipe or bracing cable, to a suspended load while the other end is connected to an overlying supporting surface such as a ceiling, beam or floor. Typically, the clamp is connected to a rod extending below the supporting surface and attached to it. The other end of the rod is connected to a hanger or other element supporting the suspended load.
In some cases, the rod must be disconnected from the hanger which is thereby removed from the load before the clamp can be connected to the rod. The various items are then reconnected or reassembled. Disadvantageously, this adds to the time and labor involved in the installation, and hence to the cost of the installation. Moreover, and undesirably, many conventional connectors used to attach the clamp to the rod can be expensive, difficult to install and not capable of reliably sustaining heavy loads.
In some installations, a cable brace is used to support a suspended load. Typically, a cable brace attachment is used to connect one end of the bracing cable to the load. Such attachments may also be used to connect the opposing end of the bracing cable to an overlying supporting surface such as a ceiling, beam or floor. Disadvantageously, the cable brace attachments commonly used in the industry are difficult to install and expensive. Additionally, and undesirably, conventional cable brace attachments may not be suited for reliably sustaining heavy loads.